


Le Révéler

by p1antprince



Category: OFF (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1antprince/pseuds/p1antprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter is confronted by a grief-stricken Zacharie after he purifies Sugar. Zacharie reveals he is much more than a simple Merchant, and attacks against the Batter using his sword. A violent fight ensues, with Zacharie showing how truly desperate he is for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Révéler

The Batter came up from the basement of Zone 0, blood spattered on his uniform and tacky on the soles of his shoes. His bat was held at his side, his face stoic and calm as ever, with no tremor in his fingers as he walked outside and into the next room. He paused at the doorway, fixing his cap before entering. Zacharie stood inside the room, facing away from the Batter. However, when he heard the Batter’s footsteps, he turned slowly, his arms limp at his side. The Batter stood in front of him, and didn’t change his expression as he said, “I did what I had to. She said goodbye.”

Zacharie said nothing at first, not even his typical chuckle. His shoulders rose and fell, and he said in a soft, monotonous voice, “I suppose...it’s better...that way.” He looked pointedly at his shoes, his shoulders and chest still rising up and down dramatically. The Batter waited for Zacharie to say something, a short quip to introduce a new item, maybe. However, Zacharie still said nothing. The Batter took a step closer to the Merchant. Zacharie said in the same, flat voice, “You did not have to kill her, Batter. You’ve made a mistake.”

“A mistake?” The Batter said back. “Not possible. She was unclean, and attacked me, when I am just trying to fulfill my sacred mission.”

“She was just a lonely girl out of her head. She had no idea who you were, all she knew was that you were a threatening monster!”

Zacharie was yelling at the end of his sentence. His breathing was becoming ragged and heavy. “You think I don’t know what you are? You’re no King, you’re no purifier! You’re a miscreation! A villainous behemoth! The true antagonist of this godforsaken game!”

Zacharie’s breath had become wet, and smoke floated out from behind his mask and his eyes. He groaned and clutched his face, dropping to his knees. The back of his shirt bulged out, and two magnificent white wings burst out, unfolding to their full length. He reached into his bag, which was leaning next to him, and pulled out a long sword, the tip sharp and the handle carefully crafted. He sputtered once or twice before finally reaching around and untying his mask. It fell to the ground with a clatter, revealing a face. His eyes were round and hollow, his lips cracked and scarred. His skin was as dark as the smoke being coughed up by him, a dark, sooty gray that was almost as saturated as his black hair.

"You killed the only person in this world who I cared for, the only person who cared for me. You're going to have to pay for that, and not just with your worthless credits which you make from killing innocent spirits." Zacharie spat as he raised his sword with both hands, pointing it directly at the Batter's throat.

The Batter said nothing, he simply drew his bat and let his Add-Ons unwind from the handle of the bat and into the air, glowing and hovering around him, ready to fight.

It was Zacharie who moved first, flapping his wings to join the Add-Ons. Omega attacked as soon as Zacharie had reached its level, but Zacharie was prepared. The sword and Omega clashed, making a loud noise and leaving a dent on the Merchant's sword. The Add-On cracked where it had been bludgeoned, and it flew back to its starting position. Epsilon quickly took Omega’s place, getting several hits in  before retreating. They used bolts of light to hurt Zacharie, strands of white light flying off them and into the masked man, almost like electricity. Whenever one hit him, Zacharie’s body stiffened and he wailed. Wherever the Add-Ons touched his skin, the skin became dark and splotchy, matching his face. Eventually he was pushed to the ground by an attack by both Epsilon and Alpha. He blocked one as it smashed into the ground beside him, making the floor crack and crumble. He bellowed, and grabbed one of the rings with his bare hands, his palms becoming blistered and black. Tears dripped out of his eyes as he pushed it back, standing up as he did, and finally the Add-Ons backed off with a nod from the Batter. Zacharie steadied himself, then brought his sword in front of him once more. “I am going to kill you, méchant meurtrier. Do you not understand the weight of the atrocity you have just committed? She was my love, the only person who truly loved anything here.” Zacharie sputtered, a plume of black soot spilling from him. “I bet you don’t know anything about love, Batter. You have no regrets about everything you’ve done, do you?”

The Batter slowly started walking across the room, raising his bat.   
“Evidently not. Well then, what must be done shall be done. I’m going to kill you, Batter. Just as you have done to my love, with violence, pain, and without mercy.” He raised his sword even higher and flapped his wings as the Batter reached him. The sword clashed against the bat, the dull noise of metal against wood filling the room. Their weapons collided several more times, the Batter becoming more intense and brutal with every hit. After minutes of evenly-matched fighting, Zacharie missed, and the Batter was able to hit him over the head. Zacharie screamed, tumbling out of the air and hitting the floor roughly. The Batter was on him in seconds, straddling Zacharie's lower back as his own eyes became red and his teeth became more salient. He threw his bat aside and held down Zacharie's wrists, knocking his sword out of his hands with a quick swat. The Batter growled quietly and sunk his teeth into Zacharie's wing, eliciting a loud scream from the Merchant. His teeth met in the middle of his muscle, and he lifted his chin with ease, tearing out a chunk of the man's appendage. Zacharie kicked his legs and screamed, smoke pouring out of him. The Batter kicked his legs, and twisted his wing joint roughly, Zacharie's wing flapping uncontrollably in order to stop the assault. As the Batter sat up to grab his bat, presumably to finish off Zacharie, the salesman below him jolted his torso, sending the Batter off him, and before he could be grabbed and pinned down once again he rolled over, grabbed his sword, and stood up. Tears left a trace down his face through the black dust, and his hacked as he pointed the weapon weakly at his foe.

"You need me, Batter. For your own selfish purposes. Without me, you have nothing left. Even Pablo will turn on you, knowing who have have killed in such a manner." Zacharie said, his voice strained and low. The Batter composed himself, his eyes becoming less red, his teeth retracting somewhat.

"I don't need anyone. I can do fine on my own." He replied shortly, hoisting the bat up onto his shoulder and pulling his cap down over his brow.

"You can? Then do it. Kill me. Put me out of my misery!" Zacharie cried, launching himself towards the Batter once more. His sword only sliced the arm of the Batter, revealing dark, thick blood, the color of a pomegranate. The Batter howled, raising his bat up and smashing it down over the Merchant's head with a loud crack. Zacharie stumbled before falling backwards, hitting the floor dramatically, his sword falling from his limp hand. The Batter raised his foot and brought it down on Zacharie's head, the crack of his head loud and vile, still not bringing making Batter shudder. Zacharie was dead, his mask cast to the side, still intact. The Batter strode over to it and picked it up, then tied the string around his belt. The mask hung around his waist, and for the first time, he actually smiled. He raided the Merchant's bag, putting unneeded supplies in the basement, next to Sugar, who had then started to bleed out. In a matter of minutes, he was on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay so i posted this on my old account & now that version is deleted, so here it is again!! don't worry, i'm not ripping anyone off, haha, this is my work!!


End file.
